


Day 197

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [197]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [197]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 197

The diggers had almost completed their work connecting the new tunnel to Kirkwall’s underground and, as far as Rhatigan was concerned, the end could not come soon enough. He had increased activity in the other tunnels, provoking a crackdown by the guards. That way when they started using the new tunnel the guard would think they had cowed the Carta into laying low for a while instead of looking for the new tunnel. 

He was in such a good mood that when word of Harra’s return reached him he was hopeful and not annoyed. It even seemed the mysterious Janeka had come back with the party and was looking to negotiate in person this time.

Rhatigan invited her to the cave where Harra had found the original tunnel. He has set up a sort of office there, and prepared a small feast for the negotiations. When he arrived he was shocked to discover that Janeka was not a dwarf, from Kal-Sharok or otherwise. She was in fact, a Warden. 

Janeka was such a good strong dwarven name that he was a little offended that she was a human.

Negotiations with Wardens were tricky. They liked to use the fate of the world as a bargaining chip to avoid paying for anything they didn’t need to. Though in reality their ability to take what they wanted was limited by their strength of arms and here, in the heart of his clan, Rhatigan had the advantage.

Janeka came alone, Harra and her escort seemed slightly in awe of her. By the staff she was a mage, which would explain it. Some people were easily impressed, but not Rhatigan.

Janeka sat across from Rhatigan, leaving the escort to take their peripheral seats.

“I have work that I need done in a timely fashion and I need it done discreetly,” she said.

Rhagitan disliked all the preamble they usually went with negotiations and Janeka’s blunt opening won her some points in his book.

“Care to be more specific?” He replied.

“I need tunnels dug through the deep roads and I need a steady supply of lyrium delivered to me.” She replied. “I can pay twice the market value for both the lyrium and the labor.”

“That’s mighty generous.” Rhatigan said. “A little more generous than I can believe. What are you not telling me?”

“I’m paying for your silence,” Janeka replied. “Also, there is a significant risk of Darkspawn attack. These are, after all, the Deep Roads.” 

“We might live on the surface,” Rhatigan said. “But we’re still dwarves. We’re not afraid of Darkspawn. Though if you expect us to fight, twice the cost of a laborer is still less than my men are worth as warriors.”

“Then I shall pay your guards what they are worth,” Janeka said. “Plus a little extra for dealing with Darkspawn stink.”

They shook on their informal deal and dug into the feast. Janeka has brought a special wine that she shared with the group. It burned like lava as it went down, but Rhatigan saw the Warden sipping it without reaction. He was reasonably sure Janeka had not had a chance to poison his glass and he would rather die than have a human, even a Warden, shame him in a drinking contest. He downed his glass and then another.

It wasn’t until that evening, when he was alone, that he noticed the whispering in the back of his mind. It was like listening to someone singing in a language he didn’t understand, but he could feel the soul of the song. It was about someone yearning to be free, and promising a reward for those who could make it happen.Rhatigan knew that he should be the one to free the voice, as it should be he that reaped the rewards. 

There was one word that was repeated over and over, a name to hold the song. The one who Rhatigan must serve. 

Corypheus.


End file.
